The Avatar's Law
by Zukoscute2
Summary: The Avatar's Law dictates the Avatar is not allowed to feel a deep romance to another being. But Aang will break that rule like he did in a past life, and he and Katara will end up paying the price.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own AVATAR.**

**Mwuahaha! This is (hopefully) the biggest burn ever done on the Kataang ship! **

**I accept flames. Now, I wonder who will be flaming me…? (grins) Yes, I am psychotic.**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (blink) I'm done.**

**--**

Prologue

"No, no, no! Absolutely not!" The Earth God yelled across the table. The Air Goddess nodded, glaring at the two Gods who sat across from them.

"YES!" The Fire God raged.

"The Avatar should not be able to love another human being!" The Earth God debated. The Water Goddess shook her head.

"Yes, the Avatar should! If we give the Avatar some emotions, why not all?" The Water Goddess suggested.

"Because, if the Avatar has strong feelings, such as love or lust, for another person, that will cause the Avatar to make rash, and unfair judgment!" The Air Goddess shot back.

"The Avatar deserves to be as normal as everyone else on the earth." The Fire God snapped. The Earth God frowned.

"You two do not agree with us because love has blinded your judgment, just like it would do to the Avatar!" The Earth God yelled.

"SILENCE!" The Great God bellowed. The four Gods and Goddesses stopped bickering, and looked up towards their superior.

"Agni, Shala, I'm sorry. But, you two have made a mistake by suggesting that the Avatar be able to feel deep love for another person. I agree with your opposites." The Earth God and Air Goddess flashed the Water Goddess and Fire God a victorious smirk.

"It has been decided: The Avatar is not allowed to love."

--

**I didn't really like the prologue. But trust me, it gets better as I go along (For Zutara supporters who want to bash the Kataangers. ;)**

**and by love, i meant, like, 'hey, i love you, let's get married!' love.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: don't own AVATAR.**

**Friends of mine from school keep nagging me to update this already. So ya…

* * *

**

1 A Trip in Time

_900 years ago…_

"You're the Avatar! You must walk this path alone!" She pleaded, trying to free her hand from his grasp. The man, the Avatar, shook his head vehemently.

"I love you! I won't go through life without you!" He said persistently. She looked up at his face; it was begging her not to leave.

"I can't live without you…" He said sadly. She bit her lip.

"I can give something that that man, Hiro," he spat out the name. "could never give you." She peered up at him.

"I can let you see your parents again." She stared up at him, her mouth open in a gape.

"You, you c_an_?" She asked, her eyes filling with hope. He smiled, and nodded. She looked down nervously. Her parents had been dead for years, and she missed them dearly. Maybe the Avatar _could_ let her see them. He was the bridge between worlds, right? But that would mean marrying the man who could not have a wife! The Gods had forbidden the Avatar to love!

She made the biggest mistake of her life; she let him take her to the Spirit World.

* * *

He sat in the meditative position underneath the ancient tree, feeling the spirits swarm around him. His beloved sat in his lap, the only way he could bring her with him.

His eyes glowed blue; and his beloved fell faint against him.

_She looked around at this place in pure wonder. It was so big and ancient! He stood behind her, smiling. She turned to face him._

"_Is it true that the Gods live here?" He shrugged._

"_If they do, I have yet to find their home." She laughed lightly, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the musical sound._

"_You said you could show me my parents, take me to them." She said, turning serious. He looked around. _

"_They're usually here. I'm going to go find them. Stay here." He ordered. "There are dangerous things in the Spirit World, just waiting for beautiful women like you." He said. She blushed and nodded._

"_I will stay." She promised. He smiled, and went to go find her parents._

_It was not long after he had disappeared that she heard screaming. She was compassionate and she could firebend, she could defend herself. So she went to find the person screaming._

_She wandered through the marsh lands of the Spirit World, and ran into an ape dressed in a toga and flower necklace, meditating under an arch._

"_Excuse me do you know who's screaming?" She asked. The ape peered at her._

"_Go away." He said. _

"_Not until you help me." She said angrily. A ball of light went flying by._

"_That thing can help you. Go follow it." The ape said, and she ran after it._

_The ape shook its head.

* * *

_

_She followed the light to a giant, gnarled tree sitting high in the sky. She looked nervously down, seeing nothing but mist. She shook her head, the screaming had come from that giant tree, she knew it.

* * *

_

_He didn't know what happened? What had happened to her parents?_

_When he returned to the clearing, she was gone. Seeing the ball of light fly by, he panicked. He knew where she was, and he had to hurry!_

_When he arrived at the ancient spirit's lair, he saw her entering. He shouted at her not to go in there, but she was too far away. He started running, praying to Agni he wasn't too late.

* * *

_

_She walked down under the tree, looking at everything in wonder. She sensed something lived down her, but she couldn't see anything. She didn't know something evil lived down under the giant tree._

_Then she saw them. Her parents! Kneeling down in a clearing amidst all the roots of the big tree._

_Her face lit in a gentle smile, and she walked towards them, joy filling her._

_She never saw the white-faced creature coming.

* * *

_

_He ran down the stairs, his face totally calm, until he saw the three figures kneeling down in the small clearing, the spirit standing above them, wearing _her_ face, smirking proudly._

_Rage broke out, his love was gone, stolen by _him!

_The spirit smiled at him, and in his dark voice, greeted him._

"_Hello, Avatar." He said mockingly, and bowed for him._

"_KOH!" He yelled, and brandished his sword, hell-bent and destroying the spirit Koh, the Face-Stealer, who had stolen his beloved's face and her parents' faces._

_Koh's eyes widened in glee at the sight of emotion. His face blinked back into its usual form: white with red lips and a purple spot around each eye. His mouth opened wide, revealing horrible, sharp fangs, which would rip the Avatar's face from his spirit. Koh lunged forward, ready to eat his face off._

_He pointed his sword at Koh's open mouth, ready to kill him. But Koh was one step ahead of him, biting the sword in half._

_He glared up at the face-stealer, and Koh smiled wickedly._

"_This won't hurt a bit." He said, and closed his mouth over the homicidal Avatar's face, and ripped his face away to be his own.

* * *

_

**Good, eh? I hope you all liked this chapter! i believe that the Avatar whose face was stolen by Koh was a Fire Nation Avatar, just for the record.**

**INSANITY AT ITS FINEST  
LONG LIVE THE HIPPIES! **

Zukoscute2


End file.
